


all for you, daddy

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: you give spencer a little surprise, and you bring up your daddy kink too :)edit- this is uploaded on my wattpad in my criminal minds one-shots book @/killing_it1967
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	all for you, daddy

It accidentally slipped out of your mouth the last time you had sex.  _ Daddy. _ You accidentally called your boyfriend that when he was utterly obliterating you. The catch was that he seemed to like it; he fucked you harder after you said it. You didn’t think anything of it at the moment. However, the more you thought about it, the more you realized that your boyfriend, the ever-genius Dr. Spencer Reid, had a daddy kink, just like you. You decided that you’d explore that kink with him. The only thing you needed to do was bring it up, but you weren’t entirely sure how. 

You decided that you’d do it when he came home on Friday. Neither of you would have to work the next day, and you could spend the whole night having sex with each other. You thought of how you’d get him in the mood. Spencer was the jealous type, but you didn’t want to go out just to make him jealous. He also had a thing for you in pink; it was his favorite color on you. You figured you could do something with pink. Maybe a new lingerie set? That would most certainly capture Spencer’s attention. You decided to order a baby pink lace bra and panty set. Just so it would arrive by Friday, you sprung the extra cash for 2-day rush shipping. On the expected arrival day, you made sure to be home before Spencer so there was no chance of the surprise being ruined. You opened the package and you stuffed it at the bottom of your underwear drawer, knowing that Spencer wouldn’t snoop. 

It felt like ages from the day your lingerie set got delivered until Friday, but it was only 48 hours. When Friday came, you were more jovial than usual. Spencer noticed this new mood change, but he figured that you were just happy because it was Friday. He had no idea of what would be awaiting him that night, and that was your intention all along. That night, as you got yourself all dolled up, your mind wandered off to thoughts of Spencer. You longed for him to pull off all of the beautiful lingerie, his soft hands caressing your skin. The thought of his head between your legs made you clench your thighs to try and relieve some need. You took one last look at yourself in the mirror before pulling a black satin robe around you and heading out to the living room. As you waited for Spencer to come home, you got comfy on the couch and turned on the TV.

You heard the jangle of Spencer’s keys outside the door, and you immediately perked up. As he opened the door, a huge smile came on his face as he saw you. You got up and gave him a hug and a kiss before pulling away. He looked down at your robe and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“You usually don’t wear that,” Spencer remarked as his hand gently ran over the smooth material.

“I know. There’s something underneath it that I want to show you.”

His curiosity was piqued. You smirked as you untied the robe, letting it fall to the floor. Spencer’s breath hitched in his throat as he took in the glorious sight. The color was perfect on you, and you looked good enough to eat. Spencer’s eyes traveled up and down your body before he asked, 

“Is this all for me?”

Now was your chance. In your most seductive voice, you moved in close, took his tie in your hand, and said,

“It’s all for you,  _ daddy _ .”

Spencer’s breath hitched in his throat as you bat your lashes at him. His hand snaked around your waist and pulled you into him, pressing your chest against his. 

“So you do have a daddy kink.”

You nodded in response, earning a dark chuckle from Spencer. 

“Oh, princess, I can’t wait to have fun with you,” he purred before roughly kissing you. 

He removed his hand from your waist, bringing it up to tug on your hair. A small moan escaped your lips, but Spencer’s mouth swallowed it. Spencer pushed you against the nearest wall as he kissed you. His hands traveled up your body, feeling your smooth skin under his hands, while his lips moved to your neck. You felt him leave love bites all over, and you knew you’d need to wear concealer for the next few days. Spencer pulled away to say,

“Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

You smiled and went off to the bedroom with Spencer following close behind. Spencer’s eyes roamed all over your body, taking in the sight. He loved every inch of you, even the parts of you that you weren’t fond of. His lips would leave kisses on your biggest insecurities, while his hands would gently caress you. Spencer was a sweetheart, and his actions reflected that. But tonight, you didn’t want the sweet boy. No, you wanted the carnal desire part of him. And he was more than happy to oblige. 

The minute you and Spencer were in the bedroom, he pushed you down on the bed. Your legs fell open as he got on top of you, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips attached to yours, and you pulled him close to you. Your arms were around his shoulders, and your hands grabbed at his button-down shirt. His hand reached behind you and quickly undid your bra. Pulling it off you, he threw the garment to the floor. His hands grabbed at your breasts before pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Soft moans left your mouth as you felt his hands give you a taste of what was to come. You felt his fingers ghost over your stomach before stopping at the waistband of your panties. Gently, he pulled them down, and you lifted your legs so he could pull them off. He tossed them to the floor before moving down your body. His lips left hot, wet kisses down the center of your chest and stomach before stopping just before your cunt.

“Spencer, please, I need your mouth,” you begged. 

“That’s not my name tonight, sweetheart.”

“Please, daddy, please.”

“How could I deny my sweet girl when she asked so nicely?”

His head dipped in between your legs, and he gently kitten-licked you. Your eyes fluttered closed as his magical mouth worked wonders on you. You were at his mercy as he licked and sucked on your folds. His tongue flicked over your clit, sending shock waves through you as his hands kept your legs spread. Your eyes looked down and you were met with Spencer’s adoring gaze. You could’ve came at the sight of his face in between your thighs and his eyes looking up at you. His mouth devoured you, and you tangled your fingers in his long brown waves. Your hand pushed his head in deeper if that was even possible, and a slew of curses left your mouth as he continued to eat your out. Your other hand gripped the sheets as your hips bucked up into his mouth. You could feel your orgasm gradually start to build, and you whimpered as the bubble-like feeling in your stomach grew larger. 

“Daddy, daddy! Please, I’m so close!”

The minute you finished those two sentences, Spencer pulled away. You whined at the loss of contact, and Spencer placed a sharp slap to your inner thigh.

“Be grateful you got my mouth at all, princess.”

You pouted, but you didn’t fight him. Spencer got off the bed, and he unbuckled his belt before motioning for you to come to him. You turned yourself so you were on your stomach and you crawled to him. Your hands made quick work of the button and zipper on Spencer’s pants before pulling both his underwear and his pants down. Spencer stepped out of both garments, and you could see his cock was fully erect. His fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and he tossed it to the floor. You couldn’t wait to get your mouth on his cock. Spencer’s hand went to your hair, and he pulled you to his crotch.

“Put that pretty mouth to use,” he commanded.

You looked up at him as you took his cock in your mouth. Your lips wrapped around the tip and your tongue flicked over the slit. Your mouth felt like heaven around him, and you knew you could turn him into a mess in a few minutes. As you bobbed your head up and down, you took as much of him into your mouth as you could. What you couldn’t take in your mouth, you pumped with your hand. You looked up into his soft brown eyes as you sucked on his cock. Spencer loved watching you give him a blowjob because you were so cute doing it. You just liked pleasing Spencer. Judging by his moans, you were doing just that. His head was thrown back in pleasure, and his hand kept your head on his cock. Saliva dripped down from your mouth onto your hand, but you didn’t care. Hearing Spencer moan your name as if it were a mantra was well worth the saliva-coated hand. Pulling you up by your hair, Spencer removed you from his cock. 

“Good girl. You’ve got such a good mouth, you know that?” He purred as he released your hair from his hold. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” you replied with a smile.

“Get on your hands and knees. I’ve got to be inside you, princess.”

You did as he asked. You longed to feel his cock inside you just as much as he wanted to feel you around him. Soft whines left your mouth as he rubbed his cock along your dripping cunt. You were caught off-guard when he pushed into you without warning, and you whimpered at the sudden stretch.

“Fuck, princess, you feel so good. So good for Daddy.”

Your back arched as he took you from behind, and he wrapped his hand around your throat. You felt like you were floating when he squeezed the sides, cutting off the circulation. Your lips curled into a Cheshire-cat-like smile and you turned your head to look at Spencer. 

“You fucking like that, huh?” He growled out, thrusting into you with each word. “You like having my hand around your throat?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” you gasped out. “Fuckin’ love it.”

His hips slammed into you over and over again as his lips gently kissed the back of your neck. You were a moaning mess underneath Spencer, and you were still sensitive from the earlier buildup. When his hand reached around and found your clit, you nearly screamed in pleasure. You felt his thumb rub fast circles, keeping in time with his pace as he chased his high. A slew of curses fell out of his mouth, and you were taken aback by how filthy he was. His teeth grazed your shoulder and your back arched into him. Tears pricked your eyes as you felt him keep on slamming into you. He pulled you up by your throat, and your back rested against his chest. He whispered in your ear,

“Perfect. You’re perfect. ‘M so close, fuck.”

“Please, Daddy, please!”

You knew that you couldn’t hold back this time, and you didn’t need to tell Spencer for him to know. He saw your legs tremble and he heard your quickened moans. The feeling of your walls tightening around him was heavenly, and Spencer growled in your ear,

“Come on, princess. Cum for daddy.”

Shuddering and crying out, you came all over him. Your release triggered Spencer’s, and with a few more harsh thrusts, he came inside you. You felt his seed fill you up, and he released your throat from his grasp. Slowly, Spencer pulled out of you, and he helped you shift so your head was resting on a pillow and you were on your back. Your eyes closed as you came down from your blissful high 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he panted as he looked at you. 

“God, Spencer, that was amazing. I wish I knew about your daddy kink sooner.”

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed your head.

“Let me get a rag to clean you up.”

Spencer headed to the bathroom and got a cool cloth to clean you up. He came back and he sat next to you before he tenderly cleaned you off. His lips murmured sweet, loving phrases and words to you, and you were in heaven. Spencer was always a sweetheart to you, and you loved him for it. As he gently cleaned you up, making sure to be careful around your cunt, you adoringly gazed up at him. This was such a contrast from the man who just destroyed you a few minutes ago. His free hand gently stroked your hair and he asked,

“Feel okay?”

“Yeah. Had I known you had a daddy kink, I would’ve explored this avenue earlier.”

“Well, now we both know, and I think we can explore this more,” he said as his thumb rubbed small circles on your thigh. 

Spencer smiled down at you before he tossed the cloth to the floor. He’d get it tomorrow. Right now, he just wanted to fall asleep with you in his arms. He pulled the covers up and over the two of you, and you carefully snuggled into his chest. Closing your eyes, you slowly drifted off to sleep, resting your head on his chest. Spencer waited until he heard your soft snores before he too fell asleep. 


End file.
